The subject invention relates to an interconnected assembly for an array of high frequency coaxial connectors. The subject invention includes new and improved coaxial connectors which achieve redundant or dual electrical contacts when the members are mated. The method of interconnection is simplified with one member being slidably and telescopingly received within the other thereby eliminating the need for coupling nuts, which were heretofore necessary with high frequency connectors. By eliminating the coupling nuts, the distance separating the connectors on each plate can be reduced thereby conserving space. In a preferred embodiment of the subject invention, at least one of the connector members is float mounted in the associated mounting plate to permit shifting of the member during mating thereby overcoming variations in alignment and achieving satisfactory electrical connections.
In the prior art, various coaxial connectors have been developed that utilized a butt interface link which proved necessary in high frequency applications, such as radar systems where frequencies of 18 Ghz or greater are encountered. In this type of high frequency connector, the mating end of one outer conductor is butted up against a conducting surface provided in the opposed connector. These connectors are often utilized in rack and panel devices, with one set of connectors projecting axially outwardly from the panel. In some applications, the panels were merely slid into contact with the racks, with no means being provided to prevent the separation of the connectors and the resultant breaking of the butt interface connection. More specifically, the prior art butt interface connector proved to have certain shortcomings since internal vibrations of the electrical device or alignment errors could cause the butt interface to separate resulting in a degradation of performance or a total break in the circuit.
In an effort to overcome these shortcomings, the mated pairs of connectors were provided with a coupling nut, which when tightened functioned to maintain the butt interface connection therebetween. In this arrangement, each connector must be spaced a sufficient distance from the adjacent connectors to enable a wrench or suitable driver to fit therebetween for tightening the coupling nuts. In applications where the mated connectors would be hard to reach, and coupling nuts could not be tightened, for example, after a panel is installed in a rack, flexible connector cables are provided extending between the connector members and functioning as a coupling interface therebetween. The latter arrangement, which utilized an extra connector cable, increased the cost of the assembly and altered the characteristics of the connector. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an interconnective assembly that could be used in tight locations but did not require flexible cables as interfaces. Further, it is apparent that with the increasing drive toward miniaturization, it would be desirable to eliminate the use of coupling nuts, such that the separation between the connectors could be reduced thereby conserving space.
Other efforts to overcome the shortcomings associated with the butt interface type of high frequency electrical connectors included providing one of the mating pair of coaxial connectors with an outer conductor of reduced diameter such that it would be slidably received within the opposed connector making electrical contact along the frictionally engaged surfaces. However, in order to provide a connector with an outer conductor having a reduced diameter, it was necessary to correspondingly reduce the diameter of the central insulator or dielectric. By reducing the diameter of the central dielectric the performance characteristics of the connectors were altered which rendered them unsuitable for high frequency applications, in the range of 18 Ghz.
In addition to the above noted shortcomings of the prior art, additional problems were encountered when the connectors were improperly aligned on the panels. More specifically, when there are a plurality of ganged connectors to be mated, the location of each connector must be accurate to within a few thousandths of an inch to enable proper mating therebetween for achieving a satisfactory electrical connection. In fact, while it may appear that the connectors are actually mated, if they are not accurately aligned, the stresses caused by the misalignment can cause damage to the connector, thereby causing a degradation of performance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved interconnected assembly of an array of coaxial connectors for high frequency applications which are of the slide on type thereby eliminating both the need for flexible cables and coupling nuts, with the elimination of the latter enabling the distance between the connectors on the associated mounting plate to be reduced thereby conserving space.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved high frequency coaxial connector of the slide on type which achieves a redundant or dual electrical connection wherein electrical contact is maintained even if a separation occurs between the connectors which breaks the butt interface.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide new and improved high frequency coaxial connectors which combine a butt interface connection with a frictional engagement connection and wherein the tubular insulators are of a constant diameter to maintain the high frequency characteristics of the connector.
It is still a further object of the subject invention to provide new and improved high frequency coaxial connectors wherein the mating end of the outer conductor of the female jack connector is provided with longitudinal slits to define cantilevered spring fingers which flare radially outwardly to facilitate the frictional electrical contact between the connectors.
It is still another object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved float mounting for attaching the electrical connectors to a mounting plate which enables the connector to float or shift during the mating of the connectors to insure satisfactory electrical contact.